User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Nostalgia Tournament: Optimus Prime vs War Machine
James Rhodes a.k.a. War Machine: Iron Man's friend and partner who assists Iron Man in battling the villians of the Marvel Universe ''' '''vs Optimus Prime: Leader of the Autobots who lead the Autobots in the war to defeat the evil forces of the Decepticons and protect Cybertron. WHO IS DEADLIEST!!! Weapons Weapon Edges Close Range Optimus Prime: The Iron Fist won't do much damage to Optimus as much as his Energon Axe which will be able to cut right through War Machine's armor. Mid Range Optimus Prime: Once again the Minigun won't do as much damage as the Neutron Assault Rifle. Long Range War Machine: The combination of the Repulsor Rays and the Unibeam will do a lot of damage to Optimus. Special Even: Both are rocket lauchers. Battle Notes 1 vs 1 Battleground *New York *Cybertron Battleground New York Cybertron Battle Prolouges *New York: War Machine will be in New York when he receives a call stating that there are reports of a giant robot in the city and goes to investigate in which it is Optimus who will have just finished battling some Decepticon soldiers. *Cybertron: War Machine will be in a battle with other Avengers against Dr. Doom when Dr. Doom's portal he was working on will malfunction and War Machine will get sucked into it and sent to Cybertron where Optimus Prime will be on a scouting mission on Cybertron. X-Factors War Machine/Optimus Prime 95 Training 85 EDGE War Machine: War Machine has received training in the US Military, Avenger training and much more. Before the Cybertron War Optimus had no formal training at all and didn't receive some until the War started 95 Combat Experience 95 EDGE Even: Both Optiimus and War Machine have faced a lot of powerful foes. 92 Tactical Genius 99 EDGE Optimus Prime: Optimus has had many successful plans and is a master tactician. 95 Size Advatage 81 EDGE War Machine: While Optimus is a big robot that has a disadvantage as he is a bigger target and makes him a easy target. War Machine being smaller helps him be able to dodge a lot of Optimus's attacks. 89 Weapons 99 EDGE Optimus Prime: Some of Optimus's weapons are built into him and are powerful. War Machine's weapons are human weapons with exception of the Repulsor Rays and Unibeam which will casue a lot of damage to Optimus. Personal Edge: I give my edge to Optimus Prime his weapons are much more better and he is a master tacticiam. Not to mention he has a surprise factor thanks to his ability to transform into a Earth Vehicle which will help him hide and then ambush War Machine not to mention the weapons like War Machine's Minigun and Iron Fists will be useless against Optimus. The Battle: Prolouge All is quiet in the streets of New York the Avengers have been busy and have ridden New York of most of the Supervillian problems. However with other villians out there the Avengers have scattered into teams with other superhero groups to find the last remnants of escaped Supervillians. However while the other heroes are away James Rhodes also known as Iron Man's partner and fellow Avenger War Machine is keeping watch over New York at Stark Enterprise. James is realaxing watching some TV when he hears his phone ring, he picks it up and sees Tony Stark on it and answers it. "Hey Tony hows it going" James says "Oh it's all going good up here in the North" Tony says Just then James hears the sound of explosions on the other side of the phone. "Let me guess you found Dr.Doom?" James says "Yeah me along with Wasp, Spidey, Wolverine and The Fantastic Four are handling him and his Doombots right now" Tony says as he fires his Repulsor Rays destroying some Doombots. "So how are things over in the Big Apple huh?" Tony asks "Things are good haven't been any robberies, kidnappings, shootings, anything" James says "Oh well that's good we should be wrapping up here soon" Tony says Meanwhile at the Autobot crashed ship HQ... "Hey Optimus how come everyone else is out busting cons while I'm here on guard duty" Ironhide says "Because Ironhide if the Decepticons find out that half our forces are gone then Megatron might launch a attack with what's left of the Deceptiocns with him" Optimus says "Yeah well you think he learned his lesson the last time he attacked our base" Ironhide says The HQ's alarm all of a sudden go off. "Decepticon's detected in New York city" Teletran 1 says "Finally time to bust some cons" Ironhide says "Stay here Ironhide the last time the base was undefended the Decepticons got a hold of a lot of data." Optimus says "Wait for the others to return and then you can come help me" Optimus says "Alright you got it Prime" Ironhide says Optimus then transforms into vehicle mode and drives off. 1 hour later... "Alright Tony I understand now if you don't mind I would like some piece and quiet so if don't mind to stop calling me alright thanks" James says He hangs up his phone again and turns it off and is about to fall asleep when a loud explosion rocks the building. James looks out the window and sees smoke rising from the nearby power plant. "(Sigh) so much for resting time to suit up." James says The Battle James puts on his War Machine suit and flies out of Stark Enterprises towards the Power Plant. He looks down to see civillians running in horror and arrives at the power plant. He looks up to see two jets fly out of the explosion and is confused and then looks to his right and sees a fire truck but notices it is driving out of the flames away from the explosion and wonders why and flies after it. War Machine notices the fire truck is chasing after the jets and tries to yell for the driver to stop but the truck keeps on driving. He tries to get the truck to stop but no matter what he says it doesn't stop. So he has no choice and fires his Repulsor Rays in front of the truck which makes it stop and flies down to inpect the vehicle. He opens the door and finds no driver inside and quickly flies into the air but doesn't see any sign of the driver. Just then he looks up to see the jets and notices them to have military design flying towards him. War Machine tries to contact them but no respone soon however the Jets start firing at War Machine and James quickly dodges the shots but soon hears someone behind him yell "Look out" James turns around to see the fire truck start transforming and before him stands a gigantic robot. The robot is Optimus Prime who takes out his Ion Blaster and fires at the jets which turn out to be Decepticons. He is able to score hits on both Decepticons engines which send the the Decepticons plumenting to the ground. Optimus then puts his Ion Blaster away and walks to James who is confused to what just happened. "Are you okay?" Optimus asks "What, what are you?" James asks "My name is Optimus Prime" Optimus replies "Well listen to me you just shot down two military jets and killed the pilots" James says "No I did not those were--" Optimus says but is interrupted "No I won't listen to your lies robot Dr. Doom must of made you" James says "Wait!!!" Optimus says But it is to late and James fires his Repulsor Rays at Optimus which sends him flying back. War Machine flies at Optimus who gets up and tries to stop Rhodie but James hits Optimus right in the face which makes Optimus fall back down. Optimus gets back up and takes out a Neutron Assault Rifle "I'm sorry human but I must defend myself" Optimus says "Bring it on Tin Can!!" James says Optimus fires his Neutron Assault Rifle at War Machine but Rhodie flies to the side to dodge the bullets and fires back with his Minigun but the bullets have no affect against Optimus and bounce right off. Optimus takes careful aim and fires at War Machine scoring one hit on War Machine damaging the suit but not a lot. Rhodie fires a rocket and Optimus who quickly tosses the Neutron Assault Rifle at it destroying both but is not harmed. Optimus takes out his Thermo Rocket Launcher and fires at War Machine but Rhodie quickly takes flight but notices the rockets are folloing him indicating lock-on and so fires some of his rockets to destroy them with the resulting explosion forcing Rhodie to the groud as he descended. He quickly reactivates his boots and notices he out of missles and fires his Repulsor Rays at Optimus who takes cover and returns fire with his Ion Blaster but War Machine dodges the shots and shoots back with his Repuslor Rays. The two continue to fire but score no hits. "Warning energy levels at 50%" The computer warns James "Great I need to take this robot down fast." James says He waits for the moment and as Optimus pops out to get a shot he charges his Unibeam and fires at Prime destroying the Ion Blaster and damaging Optimus in the chest a lot and sends him flying. Optimus lands on his back and notices a lot of damage don to his chest. He opens it up to see if the matrix is okay and it is. "Thank the Allsparks the Matrix is alright." Optimus says He knows he won't be able to take much more and tries to transform but his transforming cog has been damaged and he can't transform. He looks up to see War Machine tired from the blast, James looks p to see Optimus damaged but still up and functioning and notices power levels at 10% and thinks that if he fires another Unibeam and it doesn't work then he is done for. So he decides to finish this up close and flies at mach speed at Optimus and hits Optimus in the chest with both his fists and sends him flying again into a building. Optimus recovers but is badly damaged and is losing consciousness and tries to keep up and so is Rhodie. Rhodie prepares for another hit and flies at Optimus. While it is against what Optimus stands for he has no choice. He takes out his Energon Axe and as War Machine flies at him Optimus with the last of his strength cuts Rhodie in half. The Energon Axe cuts right through War Machine's armor and Rhodie is cut in two and his two body parts fly past the energon axe and crash onto the ground. Optimus looks at the two body parts of the Avenger and falls down on his knees in sorrow just as the rest of the Autobots arrive to help him. "What have I done?" Optimus says Winner: Optimus Prime Final Stats Expert's Opinion While War Machine could fly, and was more well trained the only weapons that proved effective against Optimus was the Repulsor Rays and Unibeam as bullets are not affective against transformers making the minigun useless and Optimus brought in the better Close range weapon which could cut right through the Iron Man armor and his other weapons could hit more harder becasue the size of the transformer bullets being more bigger then that of the human. Category:Blog posts